(i'm playing a dangerous game)
by Mein Liebling
Summary: Dark Rentboy!AU :: (i've got the heart of hustler, with the hustler's pain.) It's a nightmare he lives in- full of hate and lies, shit and broken promises. Is it any surprise that he got attached?


**_You would call me a harlot_**  
 ** _You would call me a whore_**  
 ** _But see I'm a man now_**  
 ** _I'm worth so much more_**

.

* * *

.

There was one hand on her chest and another one pressed against her head, bodies too close to be comfortable and smelling unflatteringly like sweat and smoke. His chin was pressed against her collarbone and her teeth were set on edge, watching, waiting for him to make his move.

"So, you don't want to play?" he murmured, hand running down from her breasts to her stomach. "What a shame, we could have so much fun."

She kept her mouth sealed shut, glaring at him with cold eyes as his burning hand trailed lower against her bare skin.

"No answer?" his voice was smooth and dangerous, like a velvet storm. "My, my, you know I don't like that, sweetheart. Why don't you talk to me?"

He pressed a chaste kiss against her mouth, finally moving his head from her neck, and stared at her. "Answer me, darling."

She kept her mouth closed for a few more seconds, teeth gritting together, before she spat out, "You fucker."

His touches didn't stop, but his molasses voice gained a harder tone to it. "Take that back, and I might forgive you."

She turned her head as far as she could with his hand, still cradling her head, would let her.

"Bitch, answer me." The fake sweetness had dissolved. "I said, answer me."

She remained silent.

The man ground his teeth together, but he didn't seem surprised. "Well then." He bit out. "Guess I have to do this."

She turned her eyes towards him, the emptiness now tinged with wariness. He noticed, and grinned. "Oh? So now you're showing something? Too late for that, bitch."

Pinning her to the wall, he slid out a knife from his belt, and her eyes went wide as she felt it press lightly against her unmarked skin. With a kiss to her cheek, he easily slid it in with practiced ease, only drips of blood coming out of the tight wound, and she let out a pained scream of ' _Help!'_ before he covered her mouth with his own, easily muffling her screams.

"Now," he muttered against her lips, twisting the knife deeper into her abdomen and making her screech even louder in pain, tears easily falling from her eyes. "Will you apologize, bitch?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-" the words spilled from her lips. "Please don't- I'm sorry-"

He grinned, and bit her neck, not minding the blood that was staining his shirt as he pressed closer. "Yeah? Well sorry ain't good enough, bitch."

"Please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry-" the words were hastily pleaded against his mouth. "Please-"

"You should have been willing when you could, bitch." The man coolly replied, running a hand through her hair as he pushed the knife in as deep as it could, almost coming out the small of her back at this point, nicely just missing her spine. "And now you have to pay the price."

"I'm sorry!"

"Are you really?" He pulled the knife out, and immediately her body fell over, hunched around her wound like an animal, one hand pressing against the bloodied hole and the other one clutching the man's shirt.

He tutted, and pulled it off of him. She wobbled for a few moments, unsteady in her bloodloss, and with a quick kick to the legs, fell to her knees in front of him with a pained gasp.

"I ain't got anymore use for you." He grimaced. "No use fucking someone who can't even follow a few orders."

She let out a whine. "P-Please sir, don't-"

"Good thing I only bought one night, didn't I?" He laughed. "I'm sure someone will have a use for you- a used, broken whore."

" _Please."_ her voice was desperate, but he just threw on his jacket over his bloodied shirt and shook his head.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He was anything but. "See you around, eh?"

.

* * *

.

"And your name?" The man all but purred, narrowing his eyes at the male in front of him.

"Reno." It's a fake name, and they both knew it, but the man let out a sound of agreement as he gestured the boy over.

"Just call me 'sir'." The man commanded, and Reno nodded.

"Yes sir."

The man ran an appraising eye over Reno's form, before his eyes settled on the marks on his arm. "Injections?" He raised an eyebrow, but he looked towards Reno, and noticed the faint green-tinged glowing in his eyes. "Pixie Dust?"

Reno kept his face blank. "My regular likes me high. I don't do it to myself willingly."

The man tilted his head to the side for a moment, eyeing the boy, before he sharply ordered, "Don't do it here."

"Yes sir."

Sir motioned Reno over and pulled him into his lap. "Hmm. You're doing better than most usually do."

Reno cracked the first hint of a smile the other had seen all night. "Always willing to please, sir."

.

* * *

.

"You've been busy, Sirius." Regulus intoned, closing his book as soon as his brother stepped into the doorway. "I've heard complaints from the owner. Don isn't happy."

Sirius pulled off his coat with elegant grace, showing off the dried blood on his previously pristine white shirt. Regulus eyed it with disgust.

"Don being happy isn't what I care about." Sirius threw himself over the couch, sitting across from his brother. "What I care about is having _fun_."

"Your sense of fun may be different from others." Regulus threw back.

Sirius waved his hand. "If it's the whore he cares about, who cares? He picks up three every night, and he's opening that new House down in lower London. One slut isn't going to make that much of a difference."

Regulus peered at him from over his reading glasses. "You know, you could try and find a regular."

Sirius snorted. "A regular? How stupid, Reg. 'Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side', as dearest mother always says, and besides, breaking in a new whore every night is half the fun."

The younger shook his head, and picked up his book. "Whatever you say, brother. Just do make sure to throw away that shirt- I don't even think the servants would be able to save it."

Sirius looked down at his shirt and grinned. "Yeah, probably not."

.

* * *

.

"Sir?" Reno murmured against the other man's chest, letting out a small sigh of disappointment as the other man's hand stopped running through his thick red hair.

"Hmm?"

"The information you requested, my source got back to me this morning. I figured you'd like it as soon as possible."

Reno felt one hand move up from where it rested lightly on the small of his back, up to where the other hand was curled up in his hair. The man let out his own sigh, this time of pleasure. "Thank you, Reno. Where is it?"

"In the bottom of the cake box I brought in- only way I could sneak it in."

Sir let out a small laugh and cradled Reno's head, lifting it from off his chest, where Reno's hands were drawing small lazy circles, and pressed a light kiss to his lips, making Reno practically melt. "Good."

"My source also told me one thing. You're not the only one trying to bring _him_ down, and that some people may be looking for a… partnership, of sorts."

The man let out a hum. "Good to know. Thank you, again, Reno."

A faint flush overtook Reno's cheeks, much to Sir's amusement. "Always, sir."

.

* * *

.

"So, I hear you took a regular." Sirius raised an eyebrow at his brother. "I mean, it's not that surprising, considering you're the one who's all about feelings, and all. But apparently you took Iago's regular, and he ain't happy."

"Iago- as in Rabastan?" Regulus leaned forward, placing his drink on the table.

Sirius titled his head to the side, eyeing his brother. "Mmm. Seems fitting, doesn't it?"

Regulus ran one hand through his dark hair, grey eyes narrowing. "Makes sense, then. Considering that whole scandal with his brother, Bella, and Riddle-"

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh. "Oh, my, that's my favourite thing. Rod ending up killing Bella and Riddle, and then being being sentenced to death but now instead rotting away in _Azkaban,_ makes it sound like some kind of _-"_

"Yes, it's quite amusing." Regulus agreed. "But my..."

"Rentboy?" Sirius suggested. "Whore?"

Regulus shot him a glare. "You know I abhor such terms."

"It's the truth." Sirius held up his hands as if to say 'sorry', but Regulus knew he wasn't really apologizing.

"Yes, well, my _boy_ has proved to be a reliable source so far. All his information so far has matched up to what we've already gathered. I sent him out again two nights ago, and he's already got news."

Sirius whistled. "Kid works fast."

"He does." Regulus agreed.

.

* * *

.

"What do you mean, someone else is renting you?" Iago bit harshly on Reno's ear, one hand pulling on his hair. "I _own_ you, boy."

"I-Iago, you can only have me once a week, you know that-" Reno let out a gasp as a hand closed around his windpipe, cutting off his sentence.

Iago tightened his hold, "I told you, you bitch, you're mine."

He released the boy, and Reno clutched his throat weakly, taking in sobbing breaths.

As soon as he could talk, Reno muttered, "You can't fuck me, I can't get high- the House-"

Iago let out a loud laugh. "You think I care what those fuckers say?" He grabbed onto Reno's hair again, and ignoring the whine that escaped his lips, nipped at Reno's exposed neck. "I wonder why you're fucking the other guy, though. Too good for me you think?" Reno felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes as Iago bit harder. "Too good for little old me? I bet he's got a supermassive-"

" _Iago!"_ Reno finally tried to pull himself away, although he knew it was futile.

"-that you love him to fuck you-"

Reno let him continue, just taking in deep breaths and refusing to let any pained whimpers escaped his mouth.

Iago pulled himself back to admire the bruises on Reno's neck, his entire neck a mess of bloodied teeth marks and purple bruises. "There, think that will show him?" He let out a laugh. "Now, bitch, will you go with him, or me?"

It was a trick question in Reno ever saw it. "You, of course." He dug his fingers into Iago's jacket, ignoring the fact that Iago hadn't paid for him that night and Sir had.

"Good." Iago crooned. "Just what I wanted to hear."

.

* * *

.

"You seem…" Sirius trailed off, side-eyeing his brother from where he was sprawled out on the couch.

"Finish that sentence," Regulus remarked drily. "And I'll ban you from the House for a week."

Sirius let out a short breath. "As if you could. So what's wrong?"

Regulus sighed. "Reno didn't show up today."

"Reno- your boy?"

Regulus scowled. "Yes. And apparently he hadn't been there that day, but one of the other boys saw him assault at the trainstation by his regular."

"Rabastan."

"Mmhmm."

Sirius ruffled his hair, sitting up on the couch. "Figures. I know you hate me saying this, but this is why you can't take regulars. Look at you, worrying over some insignificant-"

"He's gotten us information we wouldn't have gotten otherwise-" Regulus argued hotly.

"-little whore. You've gotten attached, don't think I didn't noticed that cake box in your room for him."

"I-"

"It had sprinkles on it, Reg." He dropped his voice. "I'm worried about you. This isn't a link we can allow people to take advantage of."

Regulus stared at him for a few moments, before rubbing his temples. "You're right." He conceded.

"You should probably see him one more time, to call it off, and tell him his information can be sent along some other way-"

"Like how? An expensive, untraceable phone that could easily be lost or linked to us?" Regulus shot back.

Sirius shook his head. "No, like get someone else to fuck him instead, and have them pass on the messages- someone like Tseng."

The mention of their head servant had Regulus flinching. "No. No way."

Sirius scratched his head. "See? Attached. Say goodbye to him tomorrow, Reg, and then we're taking you on a vacation. France has got some pretty hot babes, you know."

"...Fine."

Sirius grinned and got off the couch, ruffling his little brother's hair as he headed towards the door. "That's my Reg."

Regulus stared at his hands for a few moments, before sighing and picking up his book that was resting neatly on the table.

.

* * *

.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Reno isn't in today."

Regulus raised an eyebrow, but the stormy look on his face made the receptionist wince. "Why?" he asked lightly, but she could easily see the underlying threat in his tone.

"T-The rules state that if a customer wants you high, you can only get high once a week, or else it turns into an a-addiction, and the House doesn't want to support habits like that." Her voice came out weak.

"So he's been fired?" Regulus asked, displeased.

"Y-Yes sir."

Regulus sighed, and turned on his heel to leave.

"S-Sir! Would you like to schedule an appointment with a new boy?" The receptionist squeaked.

Regulus didn't bother looking at her. "No, no need."

* * *

Regulus called Sirius as soon as he was far enough away from the House. "I believe not only is a trip to France in order, but we can commence our plans."

Sirius's voice echoed through the static. " _Really? How nice. And starting? My, I never thought you'd agree to start on your own terms."_

Regulus's lips thinned. "Shut up. I want Dumbledore gone before the weekend."

" _I'm sure Tseng would be happy to fulfill that request."_

"Just- I'll meet you at home."

" _Sure, sure."_ Sirius's voice was amused. " _Quite snappy today, aren't you?"_

Regulus didn't bother to reply.

.

* * *

.

 _ **shut up.**_

THIS IS BASICALLY MY DARK RENTBOY!AU THING THAT IVE BEEN DYING TO WRITE AND ITS A INDULGENCE SHUTUP

and if you get the references to ffvii yes 100 percent supposed to be there i am final fantasy trash and i love it so much i hate myself for it

written for ql: supermassive, sprinkles, bbc sherlock quote about sentiment, and othello.

othello is there. silently waiting. watching. no seriously its there the bella scandal and basically this entire rentboy au is othello? no seriously it is?

i dont own anything bc i am trash.


End file.
